gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
This page is for users to request to be an Admin or a Patroller. The following are the requirements to become either one. The Requirements Patroller To become a Patroller, you must have at least 500 edits and have been active on the wiki for at least a month. Patrollers can rollback edits. If anyone spots vandalism, they undo it and then report it to an admin. Admin To become an Admin, you must have at least 750 edits and have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. (With exceptions). Admins can ban users, rollback edits and block users from chat. Bureaucrat To become a Bureaucrat, you must have a minimum of 1,500 edits and have been active regularly on the wiki for a minimum of six months (1 year preferred). Bureaucrats can promote and demote other users, rollback edits, and ban or block any user from the wiki. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. How to Apply: All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applys may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion/Archive 1 GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/Archive 2 GTA Myths Wiki: Requests for promotion/Archive 3 Active Requests LS11sVaultBoy - Bureaucrat Hey there guys! VaultBoy here with a request to finally become a Bureaucrat! I actually was intended to become one nearly a year ago around the time GTA V was going to be released. However, due to me also playing (and enjoying) GTA V, I wasn't very active. However I gradually started coming back but in March...oh no! My laptop decides that it has had enough of life and pulls the switch on the life supporter that was somehow keeping it going. However, just this week, I took the laptop, finally, to a repair store and it has been made better and faster than ever before. That means that I should be fine with it hopefully for another 5 years or more. Anywho, I also have good grammar, spelling and have been here for almost two years now as I was the second user to join this fantabulous wiki. I am also one of the big reasons you have fun editing as I added the achievements as well as named and categorised all 300+ of them. I added userboxes for people's user pages and assisted in creating and maintaining the wiki's Facebook page. And, as Jim said, it would be nice to finally be the original three and not just the original two and the admin. So yeah, that is all. VaultBoy out. Votes Comments Inactive Requests Request closed May 24, 2014 as "Unsuccessful" Sasquatch101 (talk) 23:57, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Aiden Pearce 2 (Masih De Santa) - Admin Hello guys im AP2. I'd Like to be an Admin i working hard and im trying to fix my grammer. So i feel that i should be an Admin. Votes *'Yes' Abstain --Gunshow2 *'No' - Boomer8 (talk) 00:08, May 24, 2014 (UTC) *'No - Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:57, May 24, 2014 (UTC)' *'No - RageQuit Talk 02:37, May 24, 2014 (UTC)' Comments *Your grammar is good and you've proven yourself to be a good patroller, so why not? --Gunshow2 *You need to improve your grammar significantly more before I can say yes to you being an admin. And you've just been promoted to patroller a couple weeks ago. You need to put in some more time as a patroller to get some experience. Boomer8 (talk) 00:08, May 24, 2014 (UTC) * I agree with Boomer. You were just promoted to Patroller recently. Also you tend to edit articles a few times which adds to edits and leaderboard ranks. We also really have a packed admin unit here on the wiki. I could see you as an admin one day just not now. Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:57, May 24, 2014 (UTC) * First off, you were promoted to patroller only a few weeks ago. Also, the majority of edits that you make are simply changing a single letter or symbol on a page, and then changing it back in the next edit. I've seen you do it multiple times, and yet you have denied it. Sorry, but for now it's a no from me. If you clean up your spelling and grammar and if you stop pointsgaming, then I'll reconsider. RageQuit Talk 02:37, May 24, 2014 (UTC) * This vote is pointless, when he asked to be patroller, all of you said he had great grammar and did some amazing edits, but now when he applies for admin, it's completely different? 'He was only patroller for a few weeks' is a stupid argument, I was admin for about 4 weeks before being promoted to Bureaucrat and I wasn't voting 'no' for that. This is just a massive biased result because you're worried that he'll block someone who fights with him (which he should do in the first place) and most of these votes are based on the fact that he got in a big fight and did some pointsgaming OVER A YEAR AGO. Therefore I am going to abstain from voting. Sorry Aiden that the admins are just being 'jealous,' and voters, don't reply to me. It's crazy how opinions change so quickly. --Gunshow2 *@ Jim. Everyone is entitled to their opinion and vote. Masih was caught pointsgaming recently, not a year ago. He also edits pages multiple times making pointless edits as Ragequit stated. I have no reason to be jealous of Masih, I'm only trying to rationalize whether he should be promoted to admin. The wiki has 5 admins, and at the moment 0 vandals; so packing the staff with a 6th admin makes no sense. Plus he was just promoted to patroller and has not even experienced a situation that requires blocking power. The whole Ali Rocky incident was a gang up session and showed me how users can get screwed over if there is no level minded staff around. Masih is a good editor and I'm not trying to minimize that. Sasquatch101 (talk) 23:55, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Request closed May 11, 2014 as "Successful". Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:11, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Masih De Santa I like to be patroller again cuz i demoted i apologized ali and sasquatch and more important vaultboy im trying to fix my grammer. Votes *'Yes' --CommunistOverlordJim *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 18:55, May 9, 2014 (UTC)' Comments *You've been on the Wiki for long enough and have the required edits. Your grammar has definately improved. However, you get into multiple fights which could scare away potential editors. --CommunistOverlordJim *I think you will be a good Patroller. I didn't know you filed a promotion. Next time you should leave a message on all of our talk pages. Sasquatch101 (talk) 18:55, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Request Closed May 5, 2014 as "Successful". Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:57, May 6, 2014 (UTC) MythHunter2013 to Admin MythHunter2013 is a valuable contributor to this wiki. He has been on the site for over a year now and has ammassed more than 1000 edits. He also has over 600 subs on YouTube. He has stopped multiple vandals before and can be trusted with the block ability. As of now, he has been the solo patroller for many months now, and we can just abandon the patrollers for now. Although he is not active at the moment, he will come back soon and can help us keep our wiki clean. I'll notify him of the result of the vote, since this is not him posting. --CommunistOverlordJim Votes *'Yes '- RageQuit Talk 01:51, May 5, 2014 (UTC) *'Undecided - Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:00, May 5, 2014 (UTC)' *'Yes - Boomer8 (talk) 04:44, May 5, 2014 (UTC)' *'Yes - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:02, May 5, 2014 (UTC)' *'Yes' - AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 19:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Comments *MythHunter2013 fits all the requirements to be an Admin, however I'm not sure I really understand the need to "abandon" the patroller spot. Regardless, Mythhunter is qualified and has added a lot of information to this wiki. He has been inactive for a few weeks, but he has shown that he can be very active and efficient, so I'm voting yes. RageQuit Talk 01:51, May 5, 2014 (UTC) *MythHunter2013 is a great editor here but his inactivity worries me. If he's promoted I have no problem with it. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:00, May 5, 2014 (UTC) *I think he's good enough for the job. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:02, May 5, 2014 (UTC) *I think that MH13 is good to be an admin. Btw I'll go inactive for the next two months because of the school exams, So please don't demote me. Request closed March 2, 2014 as "Successful". Masih de santa will be Demoted. Masih de santa Demotion I believe that Masih de santa should be demoted. I wasn't here at the time of his request to vote no. First of all, let's start with the whole reason Masih is here. His grammar. Masih started on the GTA Wiki where his grammar was so atrocious, that he was blocked for not listening to multiple warnings given to him by me and The Tom. He claims his grammar has improved but just look at his request. He can't even start it with a capital letter. He has also been blocked multiple times on this wiki for arguing with other users. The first thing he did on this wiki was shout and swear at me. His first 200 edits were pretty much spent either trying to get me to unblock him on the GTA Wiki or arguing with users on the forums. He was even blocked once on Community Central. I have even caught him multiple times performing pointsgaming. Finally, he is also guilty of sockpuppetry with this other profile. Do we really want someone like this as a member of staff on our fine wiki? Surely not. I for one believe that he must be the least qualified user of anyone to be a member of staff on any wiki with his poor editing skills and attitude. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:41, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Votes *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC)' *'Yes '--XBLgameplayer2014 (talk) 07:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC) *Yes -- RageQuit (talk) 15:32, March 2, 2014 (UTC) *'Neutral' --CommunistOverlordJim Comments * I am somewhat torn on this issue because Masih was just promoted, however Vaultboy has made a few very valid complains that warrnt the demotion of Masih. The confrontation a few weeks ago with Ali Rocky was NOT just Ali's fault. Masih made death threats to Ali and took it further then the disagreement had to go. Secondly, Masih has a vendetta aginst Vaultboy as he sees him as the cause of the block that was handed out to him on the GTA Wiki by The Tom. He has Vaultboy listed as an enemy on his user page for God sakes, and Vaultboy is an ADMIN! I believe the community might not have looked over Masih's history before casting there vote. As it stands with 1 yes and 1 no, it will be up to the community to decide whether to keep Masih on as a Patroller. Masih's confrontations with Ali and lack of respect for Vaultboy, our senior administrator, should seal the deal on Masih's Patroller future. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) *From reading both posts and doing digging, I'm going with yes because of the enragement and severity of the posts to a troll. Ignore, get a higher-up and thats that. And I agree with the lack of respect for superiors but i myself am i patroller (i think) and i don't know if my vote still counts. But As Jim said, lack of grammer isn't too much of a problem. We can go back and fix it up. Not hard. But as far as being banned from the GTA Wiki, i think he shouldn't have been. As i said, i do not know if my vote still counts or not. *I didn't vote on his patroller request because I was undecided, but I don't really think he's fit to be a patroller. I have seen him pointsgaming many times and his grammar isn't that good (this I can forgive, however, since his native language is probably not english) but on this wiki, his nationality doesn't excuse his poor grammar. He has a history of being confrontational, especially with Ali Rocky in which he actually issued death threats and a tirade of foul language. I honestly don't think he should be a patroller. There is a possibility of me reconsidering in the future, if he cleans up his grammar and learns a little bit more about this wiki, but for now it's a no. RageQuit (talk) 15:32, March 2, 2014 (UTC) *Whatever, I'm just going to delete my vote and comment because you morons clearly don't understand the concept of having an opinion and obviously have no experience in running a wiki (except Sasquatch). I see no need to be berated simply because I voted against a patroller being demoted, so I'm just going to remain neutral now. --CommunistOverlordJim **My apologies for my temper, but I am still neutral. --CommunistOverlordJim * I'll close the request now since the majority of the community has voted "Yes" on Demotion. Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:03, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Closed February 25, 2014 as Successful. Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:09, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Masih de santa hello guys im Michael "Pit" Philips aka Masih de santa formerly (Simon Alexander) im allways liked to be Patroller, Admin and bureaucart i love this wiki and i have nothing to say but ummmmm i realy happy bye. Votes *'Yes - But read comment' --CommunistOverlordJim *'Yes '- Boomer8 (talk) 04:37, February 26, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:09, February 26, 2014 (UTC)' Comments *You are a fantastic editor and have more than thre required edits for Patroller, but I believe that you should improve your grammar. --CommunistOverlordJim *You have alot of edits and seem to have a positive attitude so I guess you'd make a good patroller. But the same as Jim, you need to improve your grammar. Boomer8 (talk) 04:37, February 26, 2014 (UTC) *You are qualified to fill the Patroller position. Just work on your grammar; but other than that I'm sure you'll make a great Patroller. Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:09, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Request Closed January 25, 2014 as Unsucessful. Reason: Null and void as the user does not meet the 500 edit requirement. TheSonicdemon12 Hello myth hunters my name is TheSonicdemon12 i was a myth hunter since October 27th 2008. I was inactive for a month because of school and i apoligize, i have a real ntrest for The GTA myths wiki and i will be a big help of the GTA myth community thank you. Votes No - Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Comments As per the previous request, you do not meet the minimum 500 edit requirement to be a Patroller which is what I am assuming you are applying for since you did not state. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Request Closed January 24, 2014 as '''Unsuccessful. '''Reason: Null and void as user does not meet edit requirements. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:45, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Feedback13 Hey my name is Feedback13 only 4 or 5 months have passed and I think that it's time to pass to the next level.People say that I have very good grammar I don't know how to say it but I feel that The time's come to have more things to do You can say whatever you want no or yes it doesn't matter Votes *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:14, January 24, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes '- CommunistOverlordJim *'Yes' - RageQuit (talk) 20:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC) *'No '- Boomer8 (talk) 03:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) *'No - Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:45, January 25, 2014 (UTC)' Comments *I think you're trustworthy and a good editor. We need more patrollers so yeah, I think you're up for it. Also, I don't know if this is just a mistake you made but remember to use spaces after full stops. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:14, January 24, 2014 (UTC) *You have made quality edits on this wiki, and you are an active user. You have my vote. RageQuit (talk) 20:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC) *Firstly, I don't think you have good grammar. You capitalize when it's unnecessary and you don't punctuate when it's needed. And second, I don't like how you operate. I personally believe you're a bit passive aggressive and like to provoke people; on the Wiki Award Winners fourm page shows it. You got deeply involved in fighting with that user instead of waiting for an admin to handle it. You called him a "whiney bastard" so that there shows me you're not ready to be a patroller. Boomer8 (talk) 03:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) *This whole request is null and void because you have not met the minimum 500 edit requirement to be a Patroller. Not withstanding the fact we have just had a Patroller resign after a huge fight that happened on the Forum the other day that did involve you. Ali Rocky had close to 700 edits and you have a mere 100 or so. Just because there is a Patroller space available doesn't mean it will filled immediately. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:45, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Issue resolved: Ali Rocky voluntarily Resigned. January 23, 2014 Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:40, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Demote Ali Rocky Comments : At least don't lie to them . I will tell you the truth . I have fought against those who have abused me . I have rolled back those edits which were blank . I have not sent any threat to Sasquatch . And I have not stop any user from editing . This was my last edit on this wiki and this is the truth . The Rock says this to those who hate me " Know you role and shut your damn mouth " . Love Gta Myths wiki and hope it gets the no 1 position in wikia . : Ali Rocky has recently been apointed to patroller, but the Wiki has steadily declined since then. He is rollbacking new edits, so less people are joining our wiki. Not only that, but he has caused many fights against such, such as Wiki Awards. He has personally sent threats to me and Sasquatch101 aswell. I do not want a vermin such as this to be a representative of the GTA Myths Wiki. --CommunistOverlordJim :